(a) Field of Embodiments
The present invention relates to an anchor for securing a tooth replacement according to the preamble of claim 1.
(b) Description of Related Art
Anchors for securing a tooth replacement on implants can often not be fitted in the mouth in the ideal direction, for example owing to the bone conditions. If, for example, a dental prosthesis is to be secured by means of the anchor, the longitudinal direction of the anchor may deviate from the direction of insertion of the dental prosthesis. This angular deviation is also referred to as divergence.
It is known from patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,621 to provide the anchoring part with a pivoting part. As a result, it is possible, after fitting the anchoring part, to orient the pivoting part accurately and to compensate for any divergence. Mechanical securing means are provided in order to secure the pivoting part in a specific pivoting position. Such means have, inter alia, the disadvantage that the structure of the anchor is relatively complicated. There is also the risk that the pivoting part will come away from the adjusted pivoting position and that the tooth replacement will no longer be held securely.
On the basis of this prior art, an object of the present invention is so to develop the known anchor that it has a more simplified structure.